The present invention relates to a treatment system for percutaneous coronary angioplasty or peripheral angioplasty in which a dilation catheter is used to cross a lesion in order to dilate the lesion and restore normal blood flow in the artery. It is particularly useful when the lesion is a calcified lesion in the wall of the artery. Calcified lesions require high pressures (sometimes as high as 10-15 or even 30 atmospheres) to break the calcified plaque and push it back into the vessel wall. With such pressures comes trauma to the vessel wall which can contribute to vessel rebound, dissection, thrombus formation, and a high level of restenosis. Non-concentric calcified lesions can result in undue stress to the free wall of the vessel when exposed to high pressures. An angioplasty balloon when inflated to high pressures can have a specific maximum diameter to which it will expand but the opening in the vessel under a concentric lesion will typically be much smaller. As the pressure is increased to open the passage way for blood the balloon will be confined to the size of the opening in the calcified lesion (before it is broken open). As the pressure builds a tremendous amount of energy is stored in the balloon until the calcified lesion breaks or cracks. That energy is then released and results in the rapid expansion of the balloon to its maximum dimension and may stress and injure the vessel walls.